(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polycyanoarylether resin composition having an excellent abrasion resistance, particularly, to a resin composition which is prepared by mixing at least a carbonized phenolic resin with a polycyanoarylether. Because of its excellent abrasion resistance and sliding characteristic, the resin composition has the advantage that when used as a sliding part, the damage to the counterparts, particularly to hard counterparts, may be reduced. The resin composition, therefore, is useful as a material for various molded articles including sliding components of electric and electronic instruments and machines.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Polycyanoarylether resins are known as engineering resins having excellent heat resistance, mechanical properties, electrical properties, flame resistance, chemical resistance, etc. (Japanese Patent Application Kokai Koho (Laid-open) No. 62-223226). Although polycyanoarylethers have the above-described excellent properties and high PV value, they have a defect that they themselves do not have sufficient abrasion resistance, particularly, that they do not exhibit satisfactory sliding characteristic. Therefore, there have been made attempts to improve their characteristics by addition of fluorocarbon resins, graphite or the like. For instance, fluorocarbon resins are known to be effective mainly in reducing friction coefficient, and graphite and molybdenum disulfide are known to be effective in improving abrasion resistance.